


Hopeful Fool

by meiastar



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Almost Kiss, Fanart, M/M, Spoilers, Star Trek: Picard Spoilers, elnor deserves happiness, hugh deserves happiness, star trek: picard Fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiastar/pseuds/meiastar
Summary: Can't stop thinking about these two. I wish there was more. I wish they had more.
Relationships: Elnor & Hugh | Third of Five, Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Hopeful Fool




End file.
